


An Unlikely Pair

by DeannaWesson



Category: Leverage
Genre: 2009, FanFiction.Net, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, old fic, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaWesson/pseuds/DeannaWesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie muses on Eliot and Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> \- Old Notes "Sorry this one is so short! This is only my fourth ever completed fic so hopefully I'll graduate soon to something more substantial. Til then, I just type these up randomly as they come to me, so I hope you enjoy it."  
> -Another old ficlet brought over from Fanfic.net  
> -All mistakes are mine only

Out of the whole team, it was the jobs Parker and Eliot did that held the most similarities. Both more physical than cerebral, both with a high dosage of adrenaline and both just as dangerous in their own ways. It was Sophie's private theory that this played a big role in why the two became such good friends.

Most people would say that men and women can't be friends, but they've never met Parker. Sure, there was the extremely obvious interest that Hardison had in the tiny thief but even his very blatant moves often went unnoticed by Parker. So none of the gender based tension came up between Eliot and Parker.

If anything, Sophie noted, Eliot's regard for Parker had a much stronger 'older brother' tone to it. His exasperation with her crazy antics, his larger amount of patience when it came to her and his tendency to just humour some of her quirkier tendencies, all pointed in that direction.

He was more protective of Sophie, though. Course, she figured there was good reason for that. Parker had an uncanny knack at getting herself out of bad situations to begin with and Eliot had been teaching her tricks best suited to her skills, to help her protect herself. Sophie was a good shot with most guns, though she didn't like them much more than the hitter did, but she knew she was screwed if it came to a fight.

She did enjoy watching Parker and Eliot practice, though. They both had such fine control of their bodies and an innate grace that made their bouts look like dancing. And when Parker managed to get a difficult move just right, that rare smile of Eliot's would make an appearance. Sometimes he would ruffle her light blonde hair and get an elbow in the ribs for his trouble. The one, and only, time Hardison tried it, he ended up with his wrists handcuffed to one of the kitchen chairs while he had to watch Parker finished off his last bottle of soda.

No, the depth of the friendship between Eliot and Parker wasn't immediately obvious but it was there even if the two didn't even see it themselves. Two very different people learning to trust, learning to relate. Of all the things she'd done or seen, this unlikely duo was what gave Sophie hope.


End file.
